Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet Deleted Scenes
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Just some scenes I thought should be in special features, should such dvd/blu-ray ever come out. This would explain some things, as well as provide small witty humor at one point. Read and Review please.


Okay guys, in order to delay the final chapter of my DBZ sequel; I've decided to write this.

This is a Danny Phantom fic revolving around Phantom Planet, and a scene we didn't see. The basic gist of it is Danny trying to convince the other ghosts, who are strongly against it to help him out. When that fails, Dani and Clockwork steps in to help out, and so does Wulf (though it's more of a cameo in this just like everyone else that's appeared over the whole dang series).

Alright, let's get it started!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Danny Phantom, or anything associated with it. If he did, then he would add this to the movie as a deleted scene, as it is…

Also, for those that don't know, Clockwork has three forms: kid, young man, and old man. So if I put him changing forms, just follow it like it was Ultimate Enemy all over again.

(Story Begin)

Danny was beginning to get annoyed with this whole situation. It was bad enough that Vlad inadvertently caused a meteor made of Ectoranium to collide with Earth; someone, or something, didn't want him succeeding in the Ghost Zone. He had nearly gotten all the Ghosts he had 'acquired' back through the portal to Antarctica when Skulker used his wrist blaster to destroy his ship's engines and free the ghosts that were in the net. Danny was forcibly ejected out of the ship, which went through the portal. Danny turned to face Skulker when every single Ghost he ever encountered, and the other 96 bazillion he netted within the last hour, surrounded him.

"We warned you once, Ghost Brat," said Skulker.

"Wait," pleaded Danny, "Our worlds are linked. If my goes, yours goes to! I have a plan."

Skulker's response was blasting him.

"Look," tried Danny again, "I know you hate my world, and wouldn't lift a finger to help it; but I thought you would care about saving your own."

The other Ghosts closed in on him until an ecto beam blasted some of them back. Everyone turned to see Dani (with an 'I') Phantom, Clockwork, and Wulf, floating about 20 yards away.

"I'd listen to him, if I were you," said Dani, who was in no mood to see Danny hurt.

"And why should we?" demanded Skulker.

"Maybe because he is telling the truth," said Clockwork, moving from old man to young man.

Some regarded Clockwork's statement, as they knew of Clockwork and his powers over time.

"If that meteor hits, it's goodbye existence, for humans AND ghosts," continued Danny, "But if we work together, we can save both worlds. If we channel enough energy into making the entire planet intangible, then the meteor will pass right through."

"A whole planet!" said Technus, "You'd need at least 95 bazillion…"

Technus fell silent, as he understood Danny's plea for help now, as did the other ghosts.

"So, will you help me, for the sake of the Ghost Zone?" asked Danny, extending his hand.

"For the sake of the Ghost Zone," said Skulker, shaking Danny's hand.

Clockwork smirked knowingly as he changed from young man to child. Dani looked at him.

"You knew this would happen."

It was a statement, and not a question.

"At least someone's finally catching on," said Clockwork, his form changing from child to old man, "Because I DO know everything."

Dani rolled her eyes as she got in the pack of ghosts following Danny out of the portal, Clockwork following behind.

* * *

After everything was over, and most of the ghosts left back to the Ghost Zone, Danny noticed Dani had stayed behind with Clockwork. Finally moving away from his family and friends, he floated up to them.

"So," started Danny, "This is where you've been for the last month, Dani?"

(AN1)

"What? I needed a place to stay," replied Dani, crossing her arms across her chest, "Besides, I'm learning a lot from Clockwork."

"Who better to learn from than the being that knows everything?" asked Clockwork rhetorically, shifting back to child form.

"And Dan?" asked Danny, a serious expression on his face.

"Safe as the day you captured him," replied Clockwork, moving into his young man form.

"Glad to hear it," said Danny, before turning to Dani, "Stay out of trouble, Dani."

"You know me," said Dani 'innocently'.

"Which is why I'm reminding you."

This resulted in a chuckle for the two halfas.

"See ya," said Danny, as Dani and Clockwork summoned his portal.

"I'd say, 'Wouldn't want to be ya,' but I kinda already am. Later," chuckled Dani, disappearing into the portal with Clockwork.

Danny smiled as he returned to his family and friends, glad there was one less secret to hide.

"What was that about?" asked Sam, his new girlfriend.

"Just making sure everything is alright," replied Danny vaguely.

(Story End)

Well, there you have it.

I know it's not much, but considering the circumstances…

Hopefully this provides an explanation as to why Dani and Clockwork were there, as well as Wulf, though that wouldn't be so hard. It would probably make sense, considering who really wanted to help Danny and who just wanted to leave well enough alone. Sad to say Vlad fans, Vlad ceased to exist when the Ectoranium Meteor hit him directly in outer space. One good thing is that he created Dani, which sparked a whole new fan base.

Okay, I think I've yammered on enough.

AN1: Well, I would say at least one to two weeks have passed between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet's beginning, then there was the week leading up to the Meteor's approach to the Earth, then there were the three days of nearly non-stop action: Danny getting his powers back, Vlad revealing his secret, Jack leaving him to rot in space, Danny getting the Ghosts to help out, getting his powers back, getting the plan set up, convincing the ghosts to helping out, and saving the whole dang planet!

Okay, please leave reviews, thank you.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
